


If Anyone Ever Asked

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's ever asked Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anyone Ever Asked

If anyone ever asked him, Dean would say he loves his life.

He loves the hunt, the chase, loves killing as many of the evil sons-of-bitches as possible.

Not all the spirits or beings they hunt are truly bad, but a troubled spirit can cause as much trouble as something intentionally evil…and the ones that are intentionally evil are the ones Dean delights in killing.

If anyone ever asked him, Dean wouldn't ever admit to it, but sometimes he pities the things he hunts. He hopes they find whatever peace they can, after he's sent them on.

If anyone ever asked him, Dean would tell them family is everything to him. Everything he knows, everything he trusts, is contained in two words: Dad, and Sam.

He loves both of them fiercely, protectively; he would do anything for either of them.

Most of Dean's life has been spent learning what his father knew; learning how to be the best he could be, to protect the ones that mean the most to him. He hates when either of them hurt, but somehow it hurts him more when Sam hurts.

If anyone ever asked him, Dean would shrug the question off or change the subject, but he watches Sam, worries over how seldom he laughs, how often his sleep is broken by nightmares. He'd do anything to save Sam the pain he's going through, but there isn't anything he can do.

If anyone ever watched him, Dean knows they would see the things he hides deep down inside, tucked away where no one can find them. They would see how he sometimes watches Sam too closely, how his eyes track every movement Sam makes. They would see how Sam is his whole world.

If anyone ever asked him, Dean would probably tell them.

~fin~


End file.
